Tränen aus Blut
by oAmyBlacKo
Summary: Draco leidet Ängste, die keiner zu verstehen scheint.... oder vielleicht doch? (Okay, das ist wohl keine wirklich sinnvolle Summary), also einfach lesen...


Autorin: Amy Black

Genre: Angst, Romance

Rating: PG-15

Pairing: HP/DM

Summary: Draco leidet Ängste, die keiner zu verstehen scheint... oder vielleicht doch? (Okay, das ist wohl keine wirklich sinnvolle Summary), also einfach lesen...

A/N: So, das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction. Es ist nur ein Oneshot. Ich hoffe sie ist euch nicht zu hektisch geschrieben. Es würde mich freuen ein paar Kommentare oder Kritiken zu bekommen... also, lest einfach... )

Tränen aus Blut

Der Astronomieturm war sein liebster. Er liebte es, in der Nacht hierher zu kommen, vorausgesetzt die Schüler hatten keinen Unterricht.

Schon der erste Blick beim öffnen der Türe, brachte ein kleines Lächeln auf seine gefrorenen Züge. Der Weg von der Türe, bis zu dem dachlosen Teil des Turmes, an dem man sich in die breiten Zinnen setzen konnte, kam ihm dann immer wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Er konnte stundenlang hier sitzen. Er hatte ungehinderten Blick auf die Sterne, den Mond, und die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Hier konnte ihn niemand sehen, nur er hatte meilenweiten Überblick auf alles.

Hier oben konnte er seine Maske fallen lassen, ohne davor Angst zu haben, sein Vater könnte ihn so unwürdig sehen.

Nie erlaubte er es sich, so zu sein, wie er war. Nur hier! Hier flossen alle seine Träume, Wünsche, Bedürfnisse, Gefühle und Ängste einen Strom.

Mittlerweile war er fast jede Nacht hier. Er kam so oft er wollte. Hier dachte er über alle Gedanken nach, die er seines Rufes wegen verdrängte. Gedanken, die kein anderer verstehen konnte.

Ängste, die nur er litt. Ängste, die er hier zuließ.

Wie oft hatte er sich schon auf die Zinnen gestellt, und die Arme wie Flügel ausgebreitet? Er hatte nach unten geblickt, und sich vorgestellt zu fliegen.

Wie schnell man wohl tot war von dem Aufprall, der da unten wartete.

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

Man würde schneller Tod sein, als man dachte. Es wäre so einfach, den Grat zwischen Leben und Tod zu wählen.

So breitete Draco seine Arme aus, wie er es schon oft getan hatte

Seine Mutter war letztes Jahr erkrankt. Es war erbärmlich mit anzusehen. Sie war nur noch eine Existenz in einer halbtoten Hülle. Die Hauselfen mussten sie Tag ein, Tag aus versorgen. Sie hatte Darmkrebs.

Seit Vater in Azkaban war, hatten ihre Beschwerden angefangen. Sie würde bald sterben. Er hatte seine Mutter geliebt. Sie war anders als sein Vater. Sie hatte ein gutes Herz.

Draco merkte, wie sich eine Träne ihren Weg der Wange entlang bahnte.

Er schrie auf. Er hasste es, wenn er weinte. Die Realisierung seiner Gefühle durfte ihn nicht zum weinen bringen.

So tat er das, was er immer tat um sich für seine Tränen zu bestrafen...

Das kleine Drachenmesser blitzte schelmisch im Mondlicht auf.

Langsam drehte er es, noch immer auf den Zinnen stehend, zwischen den Fingern umher.

Er stülpte seine Uniformärmel hoch. So hatte er freien Blick auf duzende, sich überkreuzende Narben.

Der Verdeckungszauber hatte also aufgehört zu wirken.

Seine Narben reichten vom Handgelenk bis über den Ellenbogen hinweg.

Ruhig setzte er das Messer an, und schnitt sich Zügig längs über den Arm.

Das Blut quoll in sanften Tropfen aus dem Schnitt hervor, und die Schwerkraft ließ sie den Weg bahnen.

Draco spürte das stärker werdende Ziepen des Wundschmerzes und schloss die Augen.

Es war, als würde sich die Welt beginnen um ihn zu drehen. Wieder zuckte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Ein sanfter, unschuldiger Wind stach in seine frische Wunde, und er spürte wie sie zu pochen begann.

Es tat gut.  
Sein Haar brauste leicht auf.

Niemand durfte je erfahren, was er tat. Es war allein seine Sache, mit seinem Körper und seiner Seele.

Niemand würde ihn verstehen. Nicht einmal seine Freunde... und auf keinen Fall durfte Potter ihm zu nahe kommen.

Warum musste es unbedingt Potter sein, der ihm das Atmen so schwer machte? Warum nicht Longbottom?

Ihm wäre jeder lieber, aber nicht Potter.

Es waren verbotene Gefühle und Gedanken, die nie im Begriff waren, wahr zu werden...

Draco stand auf dem Astronomieturm, und schnitt sich. Jetzt war es ihm egal, ob er nun weinte oder nicht. Es war ihm alles egal.

Er wollte einfach nur, dass es aufhörte. Es sollte alles zu Ende sein!

Draco wusste nicht, wie lange er auf den Zinnen gestanden, und sich das Messer in die Arme gesenkt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er blutüberströmt auf sicheren Boden des Turmes geholt wurde.

Jemand hatte ihn von den Zinnen gezogen.

Draco drehte sich um, und die Zeit blieb stehen. In Gedanken apparierte er ganz weit weg vom Turm, doch keine seiner Körperfasern dachte auch nur daran mitzufliehen.

„Potter!", presste er hervor.

„Gib mir das Messer!", meinte Harry ruhig.

„Was willst du? Wieder mal den Helden spielen?", schrie Draco, der die Situation langsam begriff.

„Gib mir das Messer!", schrie Harry zurück.

„BEANTWORTE MEINE FRAGE!"

„Du bist so kaputt.", flüsterte Harry.

„Was weißt du...", Draco wandte sich ab.

„Jetzt gib mir das verdammte Messer, Draco!"

Abrupt drehte Draco sich um. „Ich habe dir nicht angeboten, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen."

„Wie blöd bist du?", meinte Harry verzweifelt. „Glaubst du, er geht hier um Förmlichkeiten?"

„Es ist mir egal, Hauptsache du verschwindest hier, Potter.", spuckte Draco.

Harry ging einen Schritt auf Draco zu, und versuchte ihm das Messer wegzunehmen.

„Lass das!", schrie Malfoy, als er auswich.

„VERDAMMT! Wie blind sind denn alle?", schrie Harry. „Hast du so gute Freunde, dass sie nicht mal bemerken, wie tot du schon bist? Bei Merlin! Ich sag dir, du hast echt spitzen Freunde!"

Draco hielt inne. Was wollte Potter? Widerstandslos ließ er sich das Messer abnehmen.

„Du weißt gar nichts, Potter!"

„Ach ja?", schrie Harry. „Vielleicht weiß ich genau so wenig wie alle anderen, aber ich sehe, was ich sehe, und das reicht. Ich werde es mir nicht länger ansehen! Um keinen Preis!"

Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Nur das Rauschen des Windes, und die Geräusche des Waldes waren zu hören.

„Dann gebe ich dir einen Tipp.", meinte Draco bedrohlich. „Schau es dir eben nicht an. Geh, und kümmere dich nicht um deine Feinde!"

„Danke Malfoy, aber ich nehme deinen Tipp nicht an.", erwiderte Harry ebenso ruhig.

„Verdammt, Potter!", brauste Draco auf. „Hau einfach ab, und tu so, als wüsstest du nichts. Es geht niemanden, absolut niemanden etwas an, was ich mache und tue. Es ist allein meine Angelegenheit. Geht das jetzt endlich in deinen Schädel? Du hast überall wo es auch nur geht deine Nase im Spiel. Warum tust du das? Willst du echt allen Menschen auf dieser Welt klarmachen, was für ein guter Held du bist?"

Was bildete sich Potter ein? Potter wusste viel zu viel. Er wusste schon alleine mit dem, was er gesehen hatte zu viel. Wie lange hatte Potter ihn etwa schon im Auge, um sagen zu können „nicht länger" ?

Potter mochte vielleicht mehr wissen, oder bestimmte Dinge besser wahrhaben als andere, doch verstehen würde er Draco nie.

Nur Draco selbst war im Begriff, sich zu verstehen. Was wussten andere schon?

„Du weißt genau, dass es hier nicht um Held oder nicht Held geht.", durchbrach Harry die Stille. „Warum bist du so verbittert? Wer tut dir das an? Wer tut dir all diese Narben an?"

„Ich tue mir das an, Potter.", erwiderte Draco trotzig, und starrte in den Himmel.

Er wusste genau, was Harry gemeint hatte.

„Warum gehst du nicht, und kümmerst dich um andere Dinge, Potter?", forderte Draco Harry auf.

„Ich habe viel gesehen, Malfoy. Und ich habe viel erlebt. Ich glaube ich kann in gewisser Weise viel nachvollziehen. Vielleicht liege ich auch vollkommen daneben, und ich verstehe rein gar nichts.

Vielleicht war es auch nur mein „Heldensyndrom", wie man es gerne nennt, das mich dazu veranlasst hat, dir helfen zu wollen.

Wahrscheinlich wusste ich sowieso, dass du dir nicht helfen lässt, doch vielleicht dachte ich, du würdest froh sein, jemanden zu wissen, der dich sieht.

Mich sieht jeder nur Heldenhaft. Jeder glaubt ich wäre so stark, und meint, ich wäre gerne berühmt. Doch die sehen mich alle nicht. Vielleicht hat auch schon mal irgendeiner von denen daran gedacht, dass das alles gar nicht so ist, wie es scheint. Ja, Hermine und Ron schon... ja von denen kann man sagen, dass sie mich sehen, doch niemand anders sieht mich sonst, so wie ich bin.

Vielleicht gibt mir ja genau das, das Gefühl, dich ein wenig verstehen zu können."

Harry blickte in den Himmel. „Ja, vielleicht ist es das.", sagte er nach einigem Zögern mehr zu sich selbst.

Augenblicke verzogen, in denen jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing.

Langsam krempelte Harry den Ärmel an seinem linken Arm hoch.

„Glaubst du, diese Narben kommen von meinen Kämpfen?

Ja, sie sind vielleicht älter als deine, die letzte ist vielleicht drei Monate alt. Doch sie waren bestimmt genau so schmerzvoll wie deine."

Dracos Blick wanderte auf Harrys linken Arm, und zu seinen Augen. Harry wich ihm aus, und sah in den Himmel.

„Weißt du, ich dachte immer, wenn ich mich selbst nicht liebe, kann ich auch keinen anderen lieben."

Harry merkte, wie Tränen in seine Augen stiegen.

„Ich habe mich lange nie lieben können. Ich hasste mich für alles was ich tat. Jeder setzte Erwartungen in mich, Voldemort endlich zu stürzen. Ich hasste einfach alles an mir. Ich war ein Kind, verstehst du? Und jeder setzte all seine Hoffnungen in mich. Ich hasst einfach alles an mir.

Ich dachte, ich wäre der einzige Mensch, der so denkt oder fühlt wie ich.

Als ich dich vergangenen Monat tränenüberströmt an der Ostgallerie sah, drehte sich etwas in mir."

Harrys Stimme wurde brüchig, und die erste Träne bahnte sich den Weg über seine Wange.

„Ich hasste alles an mir. Doch als ich dich sah, weißt du, wirklich sah, nicht erst weit dem Tag im Ostkorridor, da.. da liebte ich dich einfach, einfach so... ganz ohne Grund, so wie ich es heute genau so tue."

Harry wandte sich um, und blickte Draco gerade ins Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich!"

Mit zusammengepressten Augen reckte Harry den Kopf in den Himmel, und als er sie öffnete, brach er in Tränen aus.

Er starrte einfach nur in den Himmel, und Tränen rannen seine Haut entlang.

Mit einem Mal wandte Harry sich ab, als Draco das Wort übernahm.

„Warum sagst du das jetzt?", und kratze an seinen offenen Wunden.

„Ich gehe jetzt, Draco. Ich wollte das nur gesagt haben."

„Warum sagst du das jetzt, genau in diesem Moment?", schrie Draco.

Schluchzend brach Harry auf dem Boden zusammen und hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Er konnte seine Blöße nicht länger ertragen. Es tat so weh.

Draco kniete sich nieder, und riss ihm die Hände vom Gesicht, sodass Harry ihn ansehen musste. „Es tut mir leid.", wisperte Harry.

Tränen füllten Dracos Augen. „Es hat dir verdammt noch mal nicht leid zu tun! Ich will nicht, dass es dir leid tut! Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe!"

Sekunden schwanden, in denen sich beide weinend anstarrten.

Harry reckte Dracos Kinn, und berührte dessen Lippen sachte mit seinen. Langsam öffnete Harry seine Lippen, und Draco stieg darauf ein.

Ihre Zungen berührten sich erst vorsichtig, dann immer sicherer.

Jeder Atemzug schien endlos lang, und nur für sie zu existieren... schien so endlos lang, und jede Berührung so richtig...


End file.
